Os Un souvenir à deux
by Kitsune-Chin
Summary: [OS] Après une nuit avec un 'inconnu', Clara se rend compte que les villageois lui on mentis. Elle n'est pas stérile et est donc enceinte. Et elle va vite s'en rendre compte, surtout que le père du bébé n'est autre que... son capitaine. Le début de sa grossesse risque long...


**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir, je sors cet os à l'improviste pour compenser le retard de mon autre fiction (Dettes envers un Empereur) par cet os que je viens de finir, assez court -pas dans le sens taille, à peu près 3500 mots-. Voilà, maintenant place à mon premier Os!**

* * *

 **Un souvenir à deux**

Les quelques rayons de soleils me sortirent de mon sommeil, je sentis un bras se refermer autour de mon ventre. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la veille mais se n'est pas la première fois que je me réveille dans les bras d'un inconnu. Dans ces cas-là je me lève discrètement, m'habille et sors pour rejoindre le navire, espérant ne pas me faire passer un savon et les mêmes questionnements sur ma disparition durant toute la nuit par mon capitaine.

Je fais donc comme d'habitude, me lève, m'habille et sors de la chambre d'hôtel sans bruit, ni de regard pour le mec avec qui j'avais passé la nuit. Ça fait quatre mois que je n'avais pas pris de plaisir et de ce que je me souviens de la veille s'était un bon coup même si je ne me souviens pas de son visage !

Je passe devant le bar ne voyant pas mes nakamas, je me dis que certains ont passé la nuit en charmante compagnie et que je vais donc avoir droit à leurs histoires salaces. Je monte sur le navire saluant Ben et pique un pain au chocolat (ou chocolatine pour les Toulousains) avant de me rediriger vers Ben lui demandant où on se dirigeait. Il me répondit qu'on devait attendre que le capitaine revienne pour en discuter.

 **-Étrange il est toujours à la première heure sur le pont même après des soirées comme celle d'hier**. Réfléchis-je.

 **-Seul un fou pourrais essayer de tuer le capitaine, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter.**

 **-Hum, pas faux** , répondis-je vaguement ne voulant pas me griller.

Ben me fixa, voulant connaître ceux à quoi je pensais, mais avec moi c'est comme se prendre un mur dans la figure.

Depuis toute petite je me suis toujours forcée à créer une barrière qui ne laisse apparaître aucune émotion sur mon visage ou me déstabilise. Les gens de mon village m'utilisais comme une arme pour se défendre des pirates ou autres malfrats, tellement que j'étais devenue une arme aux yeux de tous, par commencé la marine. Un jour ils sont arrivé à me kidnapper mais j'avais réussis à m'enfuir in extremis et est nagée jusqu'à l'île la plus proche. Je m'étais affaler sur le sable, j'avais froid, faim, soif, j'étais au plus bas et incapable de me défendre. Jusque ce jour-là je rencontre Shanks. Il s'était accroupis, mit sa main sous mes épaules et vérifia que je respirais toujours, à ce moment-là je ne savais pas qui s'était à cause de mes yeux que je ne pouvais plus ouvrir mais je ne voulais pas que cette main qui me tenais fermement les épaules ne me laisse tomber. Par la suite il avait ordonné qu'on me soigne et il m'avait laissé dans les bras d'un autre. Une larme s'était échappée, une seule. Mais elle n'a atteint jamais le sol, arrêté par la même main chaleureuse.

 **-Plus personne ne t'utilisera. Plus jamais… Clara.**

* * *

 **-Eh oh ! Clara.**

Je reviens brusquement à moi-même voyant les gars me regarder et Shanks passer sa main devant mes yeux. Je grogne et m'appuie à la bastingage. Encore un peu dans les nuages. Pourquoi penser à tout ça ? Car j'étais tous simplement tombé amoureuse de la personne qui m'avait sauvé et m'avais pris sous son aile, même si c'est un Empereur, je m'en fiche.

On pourrait croire que j'ai 17-18 ans mais j'ai en fait 24 ans malgré ma petite taille. Après le reste ça va, j'ai une poitrine généreuse que je cache dans des vêtements amples, des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus et des yeux or. Je me suis bien intégrée et je m'entends bien avec tout le monde, même avec les plus sexistes. Je suis dans l'équipage depuis deux ans, Shanks est devenu Empereur il y i an et je peux vous dire que la mer n'est absolument pas calme !

Je me bats avec Orthos* qui est toujours accroché dans mon dos, d'où mon nom :''Head slicer''* avec 300 000 000 de Berry. Vraiment génial comme nom... Les deux lames sont d'un bleu majestueux et très très coupantes. Je les aiguise chaque matins et chaque soirs faisant légèrement flipper mes nakamas. Mais bon si on veut que ça coupe quoi que ce soit il faut bien les traités.

Je vais dans ma cabine prends le nécessaire pour les aiguiser et retourne sur le pont remarquant au passage que nous avons largué les amarres et m'assois prêt de la barre où Shanks donnais quelques directives avant de la tenir (la barre). Je retire mon arme de mon dos faisant un léger bruit, Shanks tourna la tête vers moi, il ne m'avait visiblement pas vue et me sourit, que je lui rendis. Je commence d'abord à frotter délicatement les lames, prenant bien soin de celles-ci comme toujours. J'entends Ben arriver prêt du capitaine du Red Force parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à qu'ils entament une discussion intéressante.

 **-Dit moi, comment se fait-il que tu sois arrivé en retard ce matin.** Commença Ben me lançant un discret regard mais je ne lui en accorda aucun en retour.

 **-Je me suis réveillé seul ce matin, alors que les draps étaient encore tièdes. D'habitude c'est moi qui me réveille en premier et cette fille, je ne me souviens pas de son visage…**

 **-Génial encore avec une parfaite inconnue !** Bougonna Ben désespéré par Shanks.

 **-Pas si parfaite** , intervint Shanks.

Il sortit quelque chose que je ne vis pas étant donné que je fixais la lame que nettoyais.

J'empêche la tristesse de déformer mon visage et continue de m'occuper de mes armes en silence avec une horrible douleur au cœur, il a donc passé la nuit avec quelqu'un... Je finis, me lève et part dans ma cabine sans un mot. Je prends une douche et prend des habits propre. En passant mes mains derrière ma nuque pour refaire une queue de cheval, je remarque qu'il manque quelque chose mais n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Je me dis que cela ne doit-être rien d'important et repars vers le pont avec un livre en main.

* * *

 **Trois mois plus tard**

Je suis comme d'habitude à ma place habituelle entrain d'astiquer mon arme quand Lucky vient me voir et nous nous mîmes à parler joyeusement. Tout d'un coup l'odeur de sa viande me remonte aux narines et me donne très envie de vomir. Je me lève faisant tomber mon arme dans un bruit métallique, chose que je n'ai jamais faite et cours passant devant Shanks et Ben vers ma cabine où j'avais ma propre salle de bain et vomis mes tripes. Depuis une semaine je vomis chaque matin, ça devient vraiment énervent. Je me brosse les dents, m'allonge sur mon lit soudainement épuisée et sans m'en rendre compte, m'endors.

 **Point de vue Externe (Auteur)**

Le silence s'était fait à la sortie de la jeune femme, tous était choqué, jamais elle n'avait laissé son arme tomber, elle y tenait comme si s'était une part d'elle. Ben fut le premier à se reprendre et secoue légèrement Shanks qui se précipita, après avoir repris ses esprits, dans la cabine de sa protégée. Il toqua mais ne reçut aucune réponse, il entra et allant de surprise en surprise, il la retrouva allongée sur le dos, endormie. Elle si dynamique et qui traine presque ses hommes à se battre contre elle pour s'entrainer. Il s'approcha du lit, appuya un genou sur ce dernier et posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme, elle n'avait de fièvre. Il l'attira contre lui de son unique bras et la posa sur ses genoux, caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Tout d'un coup un flash lui revient le stoppant dans son mouvement: une jeune femme, petite, des cheveux noirs, longs. Son visage est flou. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs :

Il ne se souvient juste avoir parlé avec la jeune femme mais bizarrement il ne se souvient pas de l'avoir vue les approché ou entrer dans le bar, ils étaient venues tout ensembles et le dernier souvenir est un parfum de miel et de fruit rouge. Et après… rien, vide. Clara était la seule personne féminine qui était avec eux…

 _Clara ?_

Il tourna la tête vers cette dernière qui n'avait pas bougé et la détailla, elle lui ressemblé. Il se pencha et posa son visage dans ses cheveux, le même parfum.

Clara se mis à bouger un peu avant qu'elle ne se relève brusquement et alla en courant dans sa salle de bain refermant la porte mais pas à poignée. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la cuvette et revomit se tenant les cheveux et le ventre, une main vint lui caresser le dos la faisant violement sursauter. Elle prit une serviette se nettoyant la bouche, s'assit sur la cuvette et croisa le regard de Shanks accroupis devant elle. Elle se mit à rougir, honteuse qu'il l'ai vue comme ça.

 **-Ca-Capitaine ?**

 **-Ça va ?**

 **-Ou-Oui.** Répond-elle mal à l'aise.

 **-Bien !** Dit-il en se retournant, **je te laisse, ne te surmène pas trop !**

 **-Oui capitaine !**

Il partit encore plus perdue qu'au départ. Elle n'allait pas bien. Sa peau était blanche et elle tremblait légèrement.

Au midi elle ne mangea pratiquement rien, elle regarda autour d'elle discrètement en partie, après avoir nettoyé son assiette. Voyant ça Shanks se promit de ne plus la lâcher d'une semelle, quelque chose allais vraiment mal.

 **1 semaine plus tard & Point de vue Clara**

Je vomis toujours chaque matin et chaque jour j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'observe. Pourtant je suis bien aimé de tous ou alors je le saurais.

Après ma douche, je pris ma serviette mais avant que je ne me la mette, je pousse un cri. Mon… Mon ventre ! Il est arrondi ! N'y croyant pas je passe ma main sur ce dernier. Comment n'ai-je pas pu le remarqué ?! C'est pas possible bon sang ! Je me fixe essayant de me voir sous toute les formes, mais non il n'y a rien à redire, j'ai pris du ventre ! Je n'ai pas pris du gras, je mange sereinement, je m'entraine tous les jours et de toute manière je suis stérile… Je baisse la tête tristement, je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant… Les villageois me l'ont à mes 12 ans…

Attendez… Les villageois ! Ils m'ont surement encore mentis ! Depuis toute petite ils ne font que me mentir, pourquoi je les ai crus sur un sujet aussi important, encore aujourd'hui ?!

Je me dirige vers la cabine de Doc et quand il me le dit, j'entrai.

 **-Tiens, Clara ! Ça n'a pas l'aire d'aller !**

'' _ **Si j'allais bien je ne serai pas là…**_ '' Soupirai-je intérieurement.

 **-Oui… j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.**

Il prit un air sérieux et m'emmena à l'infirmerie. Il se posa, prit mon dossier et me fis signe.

 **-Doc** , je fais une pause utilisant mon haki pour être bien sûre que personne ne nous écoute et continue, **je pense être enceinte.**

Il lâcha son stylo. Avant de se reprendre.

 **-Clara, je vais te poser plusieurs questions il faut que tu y répondes le plus franchement possible.**

J'hoche la tête, prête.

 **-Á quand remonte ton dernier cycle ?**

Même si la question était gênante je répondis honnêtement.

 **-Trois mois et demi…** Calculai-je en paniquant de plus en plus.

 **-Tu as des nausées fréquemment ?**

 **-Tous les matins depuis maintenant presque un mois.**

 **-Ta dernière relation sexuelle ?**

 **-A notre escale sur l'île Odoroki.**

 **-Ça remonte exacte.** Conclu-t-il, **je vais devoir te faire une prise de sang même si je suis pratiquement sûr du résultat, Clara.**

J'acquiesce et il me préleva de mon sang. Je me releve mais il me demande de me rassoir et de soulever mon tee-shirt jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine, dévoilant mon ventre arrondi.

 **-Clara** , reprit-il plus sérieux que jamais après m'avoir dit que je pouvais remettre en place mon haut, **je suis certain, tu es-**

La porte s'ouvrit sur le capitaine qui en nous voyant tous les deux s'arrêta dans sa lancée. Je palis et lança un regard à Doc pour qu'il ne dit rien.

 **-Tu dois lui dire, Clara, c'est notre capitaine.** Il se releva vers notre capitaine, **Un problème capitaine ?**

 **-Euh… Je voulais juste savoir où se trouvait Clara…** Répond-il perdu.

 **-Bien je vous laisse, Clara à quelque chose à te dire Capitaine**.

 **-Mais Doc ! La prise sanguine !**

 **-Pas besoin de vérifier, Clara, tous les symptômes sont là.** Dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Shanks se tourna vers moi me lançant un regard interrogateur.

Je ne me souviens seulement de comment nous l'avons fait cet enfant ! Pas besoin de vous décrire comment on fait les enfants, hein ? De seulement ce que je me souviens, il m'avait fait monté dans une chambre et il avait de odeur… viril.

 **-Clara ?**

Je lève les yeux vers mon capitaine, me sentant coupable. Coupable alors que je l'aime, je suis enceinte d'un autre.

 **-Capitaine, je…**

 **Point de vue Shanks**

Maintenant que je suis sûr que c'est avec elle que j'ai passé la nuit. Je me demande juste si elle se souvient de cette nuit. Même si je ne me souviens pas notre première fois, malheureusement, je n'y crois toujours pas que je en me souvienne pas d'une chose aussi important à mes yeux, puisque j'ai clairement des sentiments à son égard. Je reviens à moi-même mais elle non, son regard d'or regarde le vide.

 **-Clara ?**

Elle releva son regard vers moi où pour la première fois j'y pus lire quelque chose : un regard déboussolé et triste. J'aurai aimé pouvoir la prendre dans ''mes bras'' encore plus quand son regard s'assombrit.

 **-Capitaine, je…**

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que le bateau tangua dangereusement. Clara se leva prenant son arme fétiche et partit vers le pont, moi sur les talons. Quand nous sortîmes nous fumes agressé par la pluie et trempé à peine sur le pont. Je la vit chercher des yeux quelqu'un qui se posa sur Doc.

Je vis ensuite Ben venir vers moi et me dit de son air détaché que nous fonçons droit dans un tourbillon. Je le fixe une seconde. Décidément même après les années passé il n'a pas changé.

 **Point de vue Clara**

Après des heures de maniement ont réussis à ne pas finir dans le tourbillon. Je suis trempée, fatiguée et j'ai vraiment besoin d'un bain chaud !

Je rentre donc dans ma cabine, me déshabille, regarde mon ventre dans la glace avant d'entrer dans le bain chaud qui détendis mes muscles. Une fois propre je sortis du bain, je cherchai dans mon placard des vêtements propre et assez ample pour cacher mon ventre quand Shanks entra dans ma cabine alors que je suis en simple serviette de bain.

 **-Dé-** Il se stoppa, regardant un point fixe, pas ma poitrine juste un peu… plus bas… Oh non.

 **-Clara, qu'est-ce que. Tu. Enfin** , Bredouilla-t-il ne lâchant pas mon ventre du regard.

 **-Sh- Capitaine je peux tout vous expliquez !** Me précipitai-je.

 **-Tu es enceinte ? Il n'y a rien d'autre à me dire, tu attends un bébé.**

Comme il avait raison, je ne dis pas un mot et lui non-plus.

 **-Qui ?** Je relève la tête en entendant de nouveau sa voix. **Qui est le père ?**

 **-Je… je ne sais pas.**

Je fus à ce moment tellement honteuse.

 **-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais stérile ?**

 **-Ce sont les villageois qui me l'ont dit… Alors…**

 **-Ils t'ont aussi mentit sur ça ?**

 **-Oui** , répondis-je.

Il soupira s'asseyant sur mon lit en face de moi. Bizarrement j'avais l'impression qu'il se retenait de faire quelque chose.

 **-Clara, te souvient-tu de la nuit sur Odoroki ?**

Je m'empourpré immédiatement ne me souvenant que du plus gênant.

 **-Ou-oui.**

 **-Te souviens-tu avec qui tu l'a passé ?** Me Posa-t-il.

Après un moment essayant de me calmer et de remettre mes barrières, ce qui ne fonctionna pas avec Shanks je lui répondis avec des rougeurs.

 **-Non, je me suis levé avant lui mais je ne l'ai pas regardé.**

Je vis dans son regard une lueur d'espoir que je ne compris pas. Il fouilla un instant dans sa poche avant de me montrer un pendentif en forme de cœur avec écris à l'intérieur : Matthieu. Le nom de mon frère, c'est le pendentif que grand frère m'a donné avant qu'il parte en mer. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et je pris délicatement le bijou et le serra fort dans mes mains.

 **-Je croyais l'avoir perdue !** Déclarai-je, Comment. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?!

 **-C'est la mystérieuse personne avec qui j'ai passé la nuit qui l'a laissé derrière elle.** Dit-il avec un regard entendu.

Je lève le regard vers lui aussi étonné vers lui.

 **-Que te souviens-tu de la soirée ?** Déclare-t-il après un moment à toujours me regarder.

Je rougis furieusement.

 **-Que du moment, gênant, on va dire…**

 **-Et je ne me souviens que d'avoir discuté avec elle avant de l'embrasser.**

Je rougis encore plus commençant à comprendre tous.

 **-Ça veut dire que… Vous et moi…**

Il me sourit avant de se lever et de me serrer dans ses bras.

 **-Je suis sûr et ce bébé** , dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, **est le mien**. Finit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot, fière.

Il se pencha pour enfin seller nos lèvres, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Tout à coup je sens quelque chose glisser le long de mon corps. Je coupe net à notre baiser quand je me rendis compte de ce que c'est. Nous figeâmes, il me lança un regard mutin.

- **Laisse-moi voir je ne me souviens même pas de notre première fois !** De son habituel sourire.

 **-Non !** Dis-je en l'enlaçant plus fort alors qu'il essayer de me repousser pour se rincer l'œil.

 **-Bon…**

Il se pencha et m'embrassa fougueusement avant de m'attirer vers le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma tête calée dans le creux de l'épaule droite de Shanks qui posa sa main sur mon ventre arrondi et m'embrassa le front. Doucement je me laisse tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

 **Cinq ans plus tard & Point de vue Externe (Auteur)**

 **-Aaron, reviens ici !**

Un petit garçon de quatre ans courait partout sur le navire jusqu'à se cacher de Rockstar visiblement énervé. Le petit garçon tenait la jambe de sa mère qui parlait avec son récent mari et Ben.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Aaron ?** Demanda la mère du petit.

 **-Z'ai zuste mis de la poudre à canon dans le fuzil de Rockztar,** bredouillât-t-il.

- **Décidément tu tiens beaucoup de ton père** , souffla la jeune femme en lançant un regard moqueur au concerné qui prit un air faussement vexé, c **e n'est pas bien Aaron d'embêter les gens, aller excuse-toi.**

Le petit garçon s'excusa avant d'aller vers la cuisine suivis de Rockstar qui lui ébouriffa ses cheveux rouge, ce dernier regarda son parrain de ses yeux or alors que le plus âgé lui racontait encore des histoires de pirates.

Clara retourna son attention vers Ben et Shanks mais vit que Ben leur avaient faussé compagnie. Elle sourit et se blottit contre son mari qui l'entoura de son bras puis se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Chéri ? L'appela-t-elle

-Hum ?

-Je voudrais un deuxième enfant… Dit-elle d'une bouille adorable.

Shanks sourit avant de l'emporter vers leur chambre…

* * *

 ***** _Orthos_ **: Je ne connais pas le nom précis de l'arme mais en recherchant j'ai trouvé ''** Orthos'' **, ça a l'apparence de l'arme que je cherche.**

 *** _Head Slicer_ : veut littéralement dire: ''trancheuse de tête''... (Petit clin d'œil à mon autre fic)**

 **Et voilà! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop court et qu'il vous a plu, dites moi ce que vous en pensaient.**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre histoire que j'ai cité plus haut la prochaine publication devrait se faire le 4 juin, quelque chose comme ça.**

 **Bisous,**

 **T.**


End file.
